


Soft Target

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Mouth [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escalation wasn’t the right word for it, not at the short spiky rises that Jim preferred. It was more like being strapped to a rocket ship, and apt to crash without any warning at all. Sometimes Jim wanted to be humiliated, and sometimes he wanted to be slapped, and sometimes he wanted to kick Sebastian in the kidneys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Target

Escalation wasn’t the right word for it, not at the short spiky rises that Jim preferred. It was more like being strapped to a rocket ship, and apt to crash without any warning at all. Sometimes Jim wanted to be humiliated, and sometimes he wanted to be slapped, and sometimes he wanted to kick Sebastian in the kidneys.

Life was like that.

The thing where he wanted other people to see his humiliation, well. That was just one more thing Sebastian had learned to enjoy. At least it was kind of fun, while this was just a little unsettling and it was hard to guess the thin line between publicly shocking and arrest-worthy. Sebastian had no interest in going to jail on a domestic. 

Then again, even if he did, Jim would fix it. Just... He'd prefer that he didn't.

The look on Jim's face probably seemed desperate to some; Sebastian knew better, though, knew that damp gleam was desire, knew the flush was excitement and not embarrassment. "Basty, I swear! I haven't seen her, not even at work, I...!"

"How am I supposed to believe you?" He leaned in close enough to Jim to hiss it, frowning hard enough to match the anger he was supposed to feel.

It was obvious that everyone was uncomfortable. The girl behind the counter was wringing her hands, and there was a guy near the door whose girlfriend had hold of his arm. "I told you, Basty, I love you, I do, and I meant it, I..."

He slapped him then, not a stage slap but a real one, big palm open and connecting with the side of Jim's face and moving hard enough to snap his head around. Jim had said he wanted to feel it and by god he would. It felt good. Felt fucking amazing, and he couldn't keep the nasty grin off of his face. "Just like you said about that cop, too? I know you fucked him back behind that pub."

Mmm, and it had been fantastic wank material, too. Just like this would be when Jim got it loaded from CTV. 

The outline of the slap peeked through Jim's fingers, gorgeous in red and white. His lips trembled, and he opened them as if to protest, then closed them again for a long moment before he finally spoke, the sound tremulous. "I didn't think you knew."

“Oh, baby, I know everything, you cheating slutty shit,” Sebastian growled, lifting his hand again.

The man with the girlfriend clinging to his arm went, "Hey!"

The award for proactivity wasn’t going to anyone in that shop. Not even close, and Jim cried out when Sebastian slapped him again, his hand shifting as though to prevent it when he was actually allowing it to happen. The pitiful sob made him shudder faintly with pleasure. "I'm sorry!"

“I’m sorry, too.” He reached a hand down to grasp Jim by the shoulder, ready to haul him out of the shop bodily before he felt compelled to fuck him right on the cake counter.

"Please, Sebastian..." Fucking adorable crying, and the shop girl was definitely going for the phone. Time to get out of there, then, double time, and he pushed Jim along in front of him, out the door and into the street, where dragging Jim was somehow less of a scene than just slapping him in the coffee and cakes place.

The way Jim tripped along behind him had to be a sight, and they did make it round the corner before Sebastian shoved him into the back of a very nice car with a driver who by god had better sense than to question anything.

"Fuck me," Jim demanded immediately. His face was stained crimson from Sebastian's slap, the outline of his fingers already turning purple on his cheekbone. He knew better than to ask questions, either, and just shut the car door behind them before placing his own fingertip against the slap mark. Sebastian pressed hard enough to make red skin go white, leaning in to take a kiss.

It earned him a sharp nip and a squirm, Jim scowling and trying to squirm off his denims all at once. "I didn't say kiss me. I said _fuck me_!"

"I can do both!" He protested it, moving his hands down firmly to help yank off Jim's clothing. Fine, fine. If he wanted to be a little prick about it, fine. He'd do just that, and maybe he'd add to those bruises, maybe he'd do quite a lot of adding, in fact. Jim was squirming, and Sebastian took care to keep him below him even as he worked at getting off those stupidly expensive denims. Hand crafted, dyed, finished selvage, raw denim, and pooling around his knees quickly while Sebastian grasped tight to his cock.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Demanding little bastard, and Sebastian leaned in and bit the hell out of his shoulder, earning him a sound that was only partially a protest and a great deal more of frantic approval.

He started to dig for lube, condom, anything useful that might be in his pocket, as he pulled at Jim’s arsecheeks. “Hold on, hold on…"

"I don't want to hold on!" No, but a dry fuck wasn't on Sebastian's list of things to do, so that was just too bad for him. Finally, he managed to dig out a condom. It was lubricated, so it'd have to do. Not enough, but, well.

Jim was asking for it anyhow.

The squirming made it difficult and so he drew back and firmly smacked Jim's arse to try and gain some cooperation. Jim made a low sound deep in his throat, and he ground down against him, struggling to roll the condom on.

"Sebastian, if you don't..." He blocked out the rest of what was surely a command. He was too fucking busy getting the condom on, never mind keeping his balance when the driver took a turn. He cursed, got his knee properly situated again, and slid his dick between Jim's cheeks.

Easy as that and as hard as that, since Jim had gotten off so fiercely on the slap. He thrust hard, and got slapped on the back of the head for it.

"At least...!" Yeah, yeah. Aim better, and he shifted, got himself where he ought to be, and pushed.

The sound Jim gave was mostly a gasp, but also a sound of appreciation and pain all at once. He didn't object; just curled his ankle tightly around the back of Sebastian's leg and held on with bruising force. He could feel the desperate clench of muscle around his cock, but Sebastian knew better than to stop, knew what Jim wanted. Hard and violent and aching, and he probably wanted another slap or three. He smacked his hip hard, and again, and Jim arched into it, panting while Sebastian reached a hand between them to jerk him off.

It had to hurt like hell, but it wasn't Sebastian's arse, and he wasn't stupid enough to deny Jim what he wanted. Better to let him have it, and when he reached his own hand down to cover Sebastian's fingers on his dick, Sebastian knew why he did it. Knew and shifted, reached up, slapped him again, this time a backhanded slap against the unbruised cheek. He could hardly execute the windup right for the small space in the back of the car, but Jim was coming all over his expensive t-shirt, head thrown back awkwardly and relishing it.

Sebastian rutted him the harder for it because he wasn't stupid; he knew he'd better get his, and fast, because Jim would be done once he came down off of it. It didn't take him much longer half out of fear of Jim, half out of fear of what would happen when Jim did come down from it.

They were a sticky, sweaty mess, and Jim pushed at him, almost enough to topple him into the floorboard. "Phone."

"Right." He fished into his pocket, and ended up handing Jim his cell phone with the front-facing camera on.

It was funny, watching him reach up and touch his face, and he moaned lightly, mouth twitching into something like a smile. "Mmmm, honey. You do know how I like it."

Yeah. Sebastian definitely knew, and he knew how to give it to him, too. That took one hell of a special relationship, and he watched Jim touching his face, watched the way he squirmed with discomfort, and enjoyed every last second of it.


End file.
